The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a lanyard for connecting tools, or batteries, to an anchor point, for example, while working at height. Lanyards are used to attach to/support tools, batteries, components, and/or other equipment to provide security when an operator inadvertently drops the equipment. Lanyards also protect the tool or equipment from damage due to a fall.